Petites Cachotteries en Famille
by Deediii
Summary: Alors que les choses se corsent à Poudlard, deux nouvelles élèves bien étranges intègrent l'École. Tandis que tout le monde se prépare pour le Tournoi, Hermione et Pansy s'interrogent. Sous fonds d'alliance malsaine et de soupçons, les deux jeunes femmes vont s'efforcer de percer à jour le secret des deux nouvelles... Mais qui sont vraiment Mikkelsen Deeyana et Delaume Franca ?
1. Chapter 1 - Granger Hermione

_Bonjour!  
Aujourd'hui nous avons décidé, Castalie et moi, de publier la fanfic sur laquelle nous travaillons depuis le 27 juillet.  
Je poste donc le premier chapitre. Si tout se passe bien, je publierai de nouveaux chapitres toutes les deux semaines... ^^  
J'espère que cela vous plaira !_

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (sauf nos OC.) Et la plupart des discours proviennent du livre "Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu". Ce sera la seule fois où il aura quasi mot pour mot les phrases du livres.

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 – Granger Hermione_**

**_1er Septembre 1994_**

Quelle _merveilleuse_ soirée. Je ne savais pas si c'était voulu ou... quoique si, j'en étais sûre. Peeves, nous voyant arriver dans le hall, déjà mouillés par la pluie, a trouvé bon de nous lancer ses stupides bombes à eau.

J'étais trempée, j'ai faillis me faire étrangler par McGonagall et comme pour arranger les choses j'entendais le caquètement strident et franchement agaçant de cet esprit frappeur. J'atteignis avec peine les portes menant à la Grande Salle, mais arrivé à l'intérieur de celle ci je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant sa splendeur. L'atmosphère chaleureux me réconforta un peu, bien que je sois mouillée jusqu'aux os. Nous traversons ainsi la Grande Salle afin de rejoindre notre table déjà bien remplie. Harry parlait avec Sir Nicholas et Ron pestait dans son coin en essorant ses vêtements.

Je balayai la salle du regard, beaucoup d'élèves étaient dans le même état que nous trois. Alors que je regardais la table des professeurs, je fus interpellée par le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui brillait par son absence. Où était-il? Je posai la question, mais personne ne sut me répondre et ça ne m'étonnait pas plus que cela. Le Professeur Dumbledore avait-il seulement pu trouver un remplaçant au Professeur Lupin ?

Alors que je ruminais mes pensées noires concernant les futurs cours qui n'auraient peut-être pas lieu, les portes s'ouvrirent. Le Professeur McGonagall suivit d'une ribambelle de première année firent leur apparition. À cet instant je compris que nous n'étions peut-être pas les plus malchanceux.

Les nouveaux étaient beaucoup plus trempés qu'Harry, Ron et moi-même réunis. Un petit sentiment de compassion m'envahit. La marche était fermée par un petit garçon emmitouflé dans la grosse veste d'Hagrid. Mon regard se détourna du petit inconnu et alla directement vers le choixpeau qui venait d'entrer en scène. Je n'entendis pas toute sa chanson, mon ventre me tiraillait.

J'avais faim et ne portait donc que très peu d'attention à sa chanson. Je captais cependant grossièrement l'histoire des fondateurs. Lorsqu'il eut fini, j'applaudis avec les autres.

La répartition commença. Sans vouloir paraître ingrate ou quoique ce soit de ce genre là, je n'en avais un peu rien à faire. Mon ventre commençait à grogner, manifestant ainsi son mécontentement.

Je n'eus pas le travail de masquer le bruit car les applaudissements répétitifs des maisons accueillants les nouveaux venus l'étouffaient parfaitement. Le petit à la veste d'Hagrid fut envoyé à Gryffondor, il se précipita vers Colin et je fus frappée par la ressemblance. Ce devait être son frère.

Colin après une longue conversation montra frénétiquement du doigt, Harry. Celui ci ayant suivit la venu du nouveau tourna aussitôt la tête. Je pense qu'il était agacé par l'attention qu'on lui portait.

J'écoutais d'une seule oreille la répartition, tâchant cependant de paraître intéressée. Le travail du choixpeau fut clos avec un certain _« Whitby Kevin »_. Le Professeur Dumbledore se leva en nous souhaitant un bon appétit pendant que le Professeur McGonagall s'en allait avec le choixpeau. La nourriture apparaissait. Je pense que si quelqu'un avait prit la peine de me regarder à ce moment précis, il aurait vu des étoiles pétiller dans mes yeux. Je pris un peu de tout ce qu'il y avait devant moi, me servis un grand verre de jus de citrouille et commença enfin à satisfaire mon ventre. Je poussa un soupir de contentement. Sir Nicholas parlait à Harry et Ron des problèmes que posait Peeves aux cuisines... Je les écoutais toujours d'une oreille en mangeant et alors que j'entrepris de boire mon jus pour étancher ma soif une phrase m'interpella.

« (…) il a tout mis sens dessus dessous. Il y avait des marmites et des casseroles partout. Le carrelage était inondé de soupe. Il a terrifié les elfes de maison... »

J'allais recracher mon jus. Je déposais avec peine mon verre sur la table en bois, faisant valser quelques gouttes orange.

« – Il y a des elfes de maison, ici ?!

– Bien sûr, il y en a même plus que dans n'importe qu'elle résidence de Grande Bretagne, je crois qu'ils sont plus d'une centaine.

– Mais on les paye ? On leur donne des vacances ? Des congés maladie et tout ce genre de chose ?!

– Des congés maladie ou des vacances ? _pouffa l'ingrat. Qui pouvait rire à un moment pareil ?_ Les elfes ne veulent pas de tout ça »

Je baissai ma tête sur mon assiette que j'avais déjà entamé. Je n'avais plus faim. En tout cas mon esprit ne voulait pas de la nourriture qui s'accumulait devant moi. Ce n'était peut-être pas le cas de mon ventre qui protestait du peu d'aliment qu'il avait reçu, mais je n'avais que faire. Je repoussais avec dégoût le fruit de l'esclavage de ses pauvres êtres.

« – Allons Her-mignonne, _qu'est ce que je détestais ce surnom si il pensait m'avoir avec ça, il se mettait la baguette dans l'oeil. _Ce n'est pas en mourant de faim que tu leur obtiendras des congés maladie !

– C'est de l'esclavage. _répétais-je cette fois ci à voix haute. _C'est grâce à ça qu'on a eu ce dîner, grâce à des esclaves. »

La chose qui me choqua le plus à cet instant crucial était que j'étais la seule à être touchée par la situation des Elfes. En effet, Sir Nicholas s'en était allé, Ron engloutissait plus qu'il ne mangeait son rosbif, Harry avait un air consterné sur le visage et mangeait doucement son plat. Je me reculais voulant être le plus loin de ce repas au combien appétissant et rebutant à la fois. J'étais mal. J'étais mouillée, j'avais froid, j'avais faim et le sommeil commençait à pointer son nez. Le comble dans tout ça, c'était que ce stupide Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ne nous avait toujours pas gratifié de sa présence. Je pense qu'à cet instant je pouvais ressembler à un taureau devant sa toile rouge.

Et ce sentiment s'accentua lorsque Ron prit peur après m'avoir proposé divers gâteaux plus alléchants les uns que les autres. Les garçons finirent leur dessert en silence et c'est ainsi que le Professeur Dumbledore se leva.

« – Et voilà, maintenant que nous avons été nourris et abreuvés, _je ne pus garder le signe de mon indignation manifesté par un joli « humpf »,_ je dois une fois de plus vous demander votre attention afin de vous donner quelques information. Mr Rusard le concierge m'a demandé de vous avertir que la liste des objets interdits dans l'enceinte du château comporte également cette année les Yoyo hurleurs, les frisbee à dents de serpent et les boomerangs à mouvement perpétuel. »

Il continua son discours habituel sur la liste des objets interdits et de la forêt elle aussi interdite. Cependant une chose fut inhabituelle.

« – Je suis également au regret de vous annoncer que la Coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons n'aura pas lieu cette année. »

Ah, quand il s'agit de la Coupe tout le monde se sent concernés. Harry se réveilla comme Fred et Georges plus loin, bien sûr accompagnés de tout les joueurs, toutes Maisons confondues. Mais lorsqu'il s'agit de l'esclavage de ses pauvres Elfes, là il n'y a personne. Je lâcha un soupire d'indignation. Ron me regarda un sourcil levé. Peut-être a-t-il cru que j'étais indignée par l'annulation de la Coupe ? Quel naïf.

« – Cela est dû, _continua le Directeur étouffant par la même occasion la rumeur des plaintes_, à un événement particulier qui commencera en octobre et se poursuivra tout au long de l'année scolaire, en exigeant de la part des professeurs beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. Mais je suis persuadé que vous en serez tous enchantés. J'ai en effet le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que cette année, à Poudlard ... »

Ai-je déjà dit que je n'aimais pas le suspens ? Le Directeur allait annoncer quelque chose d'assez important pour qu'il se mette à dos tout les joueurs de Quidditch de l'école, et pourtant, il affichait son sourire malicieux. Ce n'est cependant pas pour ça qu'il s'était arrêté. En effet un grand coup de tonnerre se fit entendre et les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent dans un fracassement assourdissant.  
Un homme se tenait à l'entré. C'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte que la salle était très peu éclairée car je n'aperçus même pas les traits de son visage. L'homme prenait appuie sur une sorte de canne. Mais son entré n'était pas assez spectaculaire, non, il fallait qu'il prenne tout son temps.

Qui était cet ingrat à la chevelure grise ?

Il entreprit enfin de parcourir la distance entre les portes et la table des Professeurs. Ça démarche claudicante et bourru ne me marquèrent pas plus que cela depuis que j'avais fait le lien entre l'homme, la place vide à la table des professeurs et sa direction à cette même table. Je me sentis honteuse. Il pouvait très bien être le nouveau Professeur pour le poste maudit ?  
Pendant tout son « voyage », son visage était caché par un je-ne-sais-quoi de mystérieux. Comme une ombre qui ne suivait que lui. Lorsqu'il fut près de Dumbledore un éclair particulièrement puissant éclaira son visage. J'eus un haut-le-cœur.

La première personne à laquelle j'ai pensé en le voyant était Quasimodo. Quoique je pense que celui ci avait un visage beaucoup plus agréable à regarder que cet homme. Il n'y avait pas une partie de sa peau, rugueuse à la vue, qui semblait avoir été épargnée par des cicatrices. On avait l'impression qu'à force d'être mutilée, sa peau s'était faite plus épaisse et plus dure. Ses lèvres étaient coupées d'une cicatrice plus grande et légèrement plus rouge que les autres. Il lui manquait un bout de son nez bossu, et ses yeux... Merlin ses yeux... L'un était petit, perçant, normal et d'un bleu assez profond. L'autre était... Magique ? C'était le mot. Attaché dans le même style qu'un cache œil de pirate, l'œil en question était énorme entouré d'un cercle en métal qui constituait une sorte d'orbite. L'iris était d'un bleu électrique et l'œil en lui-même s'affolait indépendamment dans son étui de métal, scrutant chaque visage de la Grande Salle. À lui seul, cet objet de compensation semblait témoigner de tout les maux que l'homme avait dû supporter.

Après avoir salué le professeur Dumbledore d'une poignée de main, il échangea quelques mots avec celui ci et se dirigea vers la place libre pour manger le repas qu'il avait raté. Je ne m'étais pas trompée, il était bien le nouveau professeur. Quelque chose en lui me semblait étrange. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers Harry et Ron, ils semblaient eux aussi choqués et intrigués par l'apparence du nouveau. Comme pour appuyer mes pensées, Dumbledore le présenta, brisant ainsi le silence.

« – Je vous présente notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, le professeur Maugrey. »

Le pauvre, il fut seul avec Hagrid à applaudir. Nous étions tous pétrifié. Harry se pencha vers Ron et lui demanda si c'était lui que son père était allé aider. Il répondit d'un _« sans doute »_ intimidé. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me questionner. Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il ait ce visage et ce corps là ?

Mon regard comme celui de la quasi totalité de la Grande Salle était rivé sur lui. Maugrey ne but pas le jus de citrouille présent devant lui et préféra sa flasque. Il leva son bras et sa robe suivit le mouvement dévoilant l'origine du bruit régulier lorsqu'il s'était rendu à la table. Il avait une jambe de bois assez effrayante. Qui était-il ? Il me semblait étrange, et pas uniquement par son apparence ou son comportement. Il y avait quelque chose de plus subtil.

Coupant court à mes pensées, le professeur Dumbledore s'exclama d'un air plus joyeux.

« – Comme je m'apprêtais à vous le dire, nous allons avoir l'honneur d'accueillir au cours des prochains mois un événement que nous n'avons plus connu depuis un siècle. J'ai le très grand plaisir de vous annoncer que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se déroulera cette année à Poudlard.

– Vous plaisantez ?! »

L'exclamation de Fred traduisit parfaitement mes pensées. J'avais les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte. Ce qui je pense n'aillait pas avec l'air renfrogné que je portais depuis le début de la soirée.

Toute la salle avait le même regard que moi. Ils semblaient tous excités, faisant fi du professeur Maugrey. Et pourtant c'est lui qui occupait toute mon attention. Depuis Quirrel je me méfiais un peu de ce renouvellement professoral. Le tournoi bien qu'intéressant n'avait pas toute mon attention. Si ce n'est lorsque Dumbledore parla des deux autres écoles mais surtout des morts... Là encore je semblais être la seule à me soucier de ce petit détail. Tout le monde voulait y participer.

Pour faire un grossier résumé, le tournoi se déroulerai à partir d'octobre. Seront invités les écoles de sorcellerie de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons. Trois sorciers seront tirés au sort pour représenter chaque École dans des épreuves toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres.

Pour tout dire, j'aime bien le concept « _accueil d'élèves étrangers_ » mais pour ce qui est de risquer la mort pour une reconnaissance éternelle et mille gallions, non merci. De toute façon, le sport c'était pas mon truc.

Cela me fit bien rire lorsque Dumbledore signala une limite d'âge. D'ailleurs il continua sur ce thème pour finir son long discours.

« – Je vous demande donc de ne pas perdre votre temps à essayer de vous porter candidat si vous avait moins de dix sept ans. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, les délégations des écoles de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang arriveront en octobre et resteront parmi nous pendant la plus grande partie de l'année scolaire. Je ne doute pas que vous manifesterez la plus grande courtoisie envers nos hôtes étrangers tout au long de leur séjour et que vous apporterez votre entier soutien au champion de Poudlard lorsqu'il -ou elle- aura été ….»

Et pour la seconde fois de la soirée, la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit avec fracas. Deux jeunes filles firent leur apparition, escortées par un Rusard visiblement pressé et désireux d'en finir avec sa tâche. Seul le bruit de la porte avait réduit la Grande Salle au silence le plus complet, parce que entre nous, ni elles ni Rusard n'avaient la capacité d'intimidation du Professeur Maugrey.

Je ne les avais jamais vu. L'une était métisse aux très longs cheveux noires, qui frôlaient l'arrière de ses genoux, l'autre avait la peau blanche et des cheveux blond coupés à la garçonne. Deux contraires.  
J'en arrive donc à leurs habits.

La brune portait une robe épaisse et marron, aux longues manches, arrivant à ses genoux. Ses jambes étaient recouvertes de collant rouge sang et elle avait des bottes, marrons également. Elle possédait aussi une cape rouge, aux bords en fourrure, recouvrant uniquement ses épaules et le haut de son dos.

Entre nous, soit elle venait d'un pays très froid, soit elle était folle de sortir ainsi. Il avait plu, certes, mais il faisait quand même chaud si l'on était pas mouillé.

La blonde quant à elle portait une robe bleue en soie de même longueur que celle de son amie. Elle portait, elle, des collant noirs avec des chaussures à talons bleus pâle aux bouts noirs. Elle arborait, à l'instar de son amie, une cape recouvrant uniquement ses épaules, mais celle ci était bleue et très légère.

Elle était plus... normale... si je peux le dire ainsi. Bref. Tout ça pour appuyer sur le fait qu'elles n'avaient rien en commun entre elles, et rien en commun avec le reste de l'école. En somme, rien à faire ici.

Je vis le regard de la métisse, et en l'espace d'une seconde, il me rendit mal. Elle avait un air supérieur assez effrayant plaqué sur son visage. Son amie avait un visage d'apparence hautaine, plus froide, elle retroussait légèrement le nez. Cette petite grimace n'allait pas avec son aspect facial. Il semblait familier, et il me fit penser à quelqu'un, mais j'étais pourtant sûre de ne l'avoir jamais croisé ni même vu.

Et pourtant... On n'était plus à une surprise près. Le professeur Dumbledore semblait se souvenir d'un détail très important et accueillis les deux élèves.

« – Venez par ici mesdemoiselles. »

Celles ci ne se firent pas attendre et se dirigèrent d'un pas léger vers le Directeur sans un regard vers les autres élèves.

« – Je dois aussi vous présenter deux nouvelles élèves qui intégreront Poudlard dès ce soir, dans des circonstances tout à fait exceptionnelles. Leur cas a été traité personnellement et nous n'avions aucune raison de refuser une place dans notre école à ses deux brillantes étudiantes originaires de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons, qui se sont vus dans l'obligation de quitter leurs précédents établissements sans savoir si elle auraient l'occasion d'intégrer le nôtre. Mais c'est désormais chose faite. Voici donc Miss Deeyana Mikkelsen, _il désigna la métisse_ et Miss Franca Delaume. _Il désigna cette fois ci ''la visage pâle''._ Miss Mikkelsen intégrera la maison Serpentard en tant que quatrième année à partir de ce soir. Miss Delaume fait quant à elle à présent partie des Serdaigle de quatrième année. Je compte sur vous pour que leur intégration se fasse le plus rapidement et dans les meilleurs conditions possibles.

– Quoi ?!_ s'exclamèrent-elles d'une seule voix._

– On avait prévu d'aller toute deux à Serpentard, vieux...

– Ce que Deeyana veut dire_, coupa la blonde en essayant de baisser la voix,_ c'est qu'il était convenu qu'on soit ensemble.

– Et bien, apparemment non. Par soucis de place et après votre passage dans mon bureau, il a été décidé de mettre l'ensemble des élèves de Beauxbâtons à Serdaigle et l'ensemble des élèves de Durmstrang à Serpentard.

– Mais … voulu visiblement répliquer la métisse. L'essaie échoua lorsque Dumbledore la coupa et reprit d'une voix forte :

– Mais il se fait tard, à présent, et je sais combien il est important que vous soyez frais et dispos pour vos premiers cours, demain matin. Alors, tout le monde au lit ! Et vite ! »

Deeyana et Franca se dirigèrent vers les tables associées à leur maison respective. Tout le monde se leva dans un brouhaha assourdissant. J'entendais les conversations de chaque élèves près de moi et toutes convergeaient vers une chose : le Tournoi. Je ne perçus aucunes bribes de discussion concernant les deux nouvelles. Elles me semblaient elles aussi bizarres. Tout autant que ce Maugrey. Je décidais donc d'en faire part à Harry et Ron.

Alors que nous tournions dans un couloir, je me lançai :

« – Dites, elles ne vous semblent pas bizarres les nouvelles ?

– En quoi le seraient-elles? _s'exclama Ron. Lui et son manque de discernement total... je me tournais vers Harry en espérant avoir un peu de soutien._

– Et bien... Non je ne trouve pas... Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention, je m'intéressais surtout au …

– Tournoi ? Oui, je sais bien... Et pourtant... Elles semblaient étonnées de ne pas être ensemble. On aurait dit qu'elles se connaissaient._ Je parlais plus pour moi même, dans un murmure que Ron capta._

– J'imagine qu'être deux étrangères à un même endroit, ça créé des liens ?

– Oui... »

Nous arrivions enfin face à la Grosse Dame qui laissait entrer un gros flot de Gryffondor. Je quittais alors mes deux amis et me dirigea vers mon dortoir. Lavande était déjà là et déballait déjà ses affaires. Pour ma part je pris juste de quoi me doucher et m'en alla vers la salle de bain. Plus tard, lorsque je fus sur mon lit, j'eus une illumination. J'enlevai mon sac de sous mon lit et fouilla les poches. Des gâteaux. Merci Maman. Je mangea goulûment les biscuits et dormit avec mes questions sans réponses.

Je n'avais plus faim, ni froid. J'étais au chaud dans mon lit et, pourtant, je ne pouvais arrêter de froncer les sourcils. L'année serait intéressante, j'en était sûre.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu :)

Au revoir !

Deedi.


	2. Chapter 2 - Parkinson Pansy

_Alors voilà le chapitre deux (avec 4 jours de retard :')) ! :)  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture !  
Deedi._

* * *

**_Chapitre 2 – Pansy_**

**_1er septembre 1994_**

Elle s'était à peine tournée vers la table des Serpentard que déjà elle en était l'attraction. Parfois j'avais honte des réactions de ces crétins. Tous les élèves se dirigeaient tels un gros troupeau vers la sortie. Sans m'étonner plus que dû, je vis Drago prendre la nouvelle par l'épaule et l'emmener à travers les couloirs. À ses côtés un Blaise, dont l'option dragueur était activé. Dépitant. Je couru afin d'essayer de combler la distance qu'il y avait entre nous.

Pour se diriger vers leur salle commune respective, deux groupes parmi le troupeau se formèrent. Les Poufsouffle et les Serpentard d'un côté et les Serdaigle et les Gryffondor de l'autre. Ce qui voulait dire moins de personnes. Drago et Blaise trouvèrent donc plus facile de la prendre à part en tête du groupe.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je fus bien vite près des trois. Drago vantait son nom, Blaise lui demandait sa situation amoureuse et elle opinait sans vraiment faire attention aux dires des garçons. Ce qui fait que la question de Blaise resta sans réponse. Voilà ce que donnait la conversation _si_ fertile :

« – Je suis Drago Malefoy. Tu sais les Malefoy sont l'une des plus grandes familles d'Angleterre. Je pense que mon nom a voyagé au delà des frontières. L'as-tu déjà entendu ?

– Humhum.

– Alors Mikkelsen, tu es célibataire ?

– Humhum.

– Je n'ai, pour ma part, jamais entendu le tiens._ continuait le blond,_ Mais cela sonne bien après tout. Mikkelsen..._murmura-t-il pour lui-même._

– Je sais, j'aime aussi mon nom.

– Sinon, ta copine est célibataire ?

– Humhum. »

Bref Pitoyable en somme.

Cependant dans ce beau tableau, quelque chose m'interpella. Un détail infime. Peut-être était-je paranoïaque aussi : Mikkelsen devançait d'un pas les deux garçons. Elle avait une attitude assez hautaine et semblait parfaitement savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Lorsqu'il fallut quitter les Poufsouffle au détour d'un couloir, cela ne semblait pas l'étonner. Fait encore plus étrange : arrivé à un croisé, elle entama d'elle même la direction à choisir.

Bien sûr personne ne s'en rendait compte.

« – Où se trouve Durmstrang ? _demanda Drago._

– Je ne suis pas autorisée à te le dire, l'accès à l'école est très sécurisée.

– J'aurai dû partir là-bas, si il n'y avait pas eu ma mère pour m'en empêcher. _lâcha-t-il dans un soupire agacé._

– Elle avait de bonnes raisons de ne pas t'autoriser à y aller. _r__épliqua la métisse méchamment. J'en fus étonnée mais pas les deux benêts. Aussi elle se reprit bien vite._ Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer le choix de nos parents.

– Moui... pourquoi es.. _et là, __je me sentis obligée de poser une question coupant ainsi Drago dans son élan._

– Pourquoi es-tu venue ici ?

– Déménagement. _q__uoi juste ça ? Elle se moquait de moi ? Et sa copine alors ?!_

– Et ta copine alors ? Déménagement aussi ?

– Oui.

– C'est étonnant que vous ayez déménagé en même temps. Vous vous connaissez ?

– En quoi cela te regarde-t-il ?! »

Cette réplique fut accompagner d'un regard qui me glaça le sang. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard brun qui me donna des frissons d'horreur. Ses traits étaient tirés et une lueur de folie passa dans ses pupilles. Je m'étais arrêtée sans le vouloir, Blaise se heurta donc dans mon dos. Pourquoi son regard me bouleversait-il autant ? Lorsqu'elle vit mon hésitation, je parierais dix galions qu'un sourire sadique s'empara de ses lèvres. Elle n'était peut-être pas passé sous le choixpeau, mais elle a bien été répartie dans la bonne maison.

Alors que je continuais de m'enfoncer dans mes pensées noires, nous arrivâmes enfin devant le mur. Lorsque j'avais ralentis le groupe que nous formions, d'autres élèves avaient eu le temps de nous devancer. Aussi, nous n'eûmes pas à prononcer le mot-de-passe pour entrer dans la salle commune.

Elle laissa les garçons passer avant elle et passa devant moi sans me lancer de regard.

Non mais pour qui se prenait-elle ? Elle venait à peine d'arriver, et bien que son regard m'ait pétrifié, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle se croit supérieur.

Blaise lui expliqua, en gros, les différentes parties de la salle commune, où celle-ci se situait -d'où l'absence de fenêtres- et tout autant de petits détails ridicules. Je les laissais s'avancer et alors que je les observais, je ne pus que m'arrêter sur ses cheveux. Était-ce des vrai ? Peut-être que si je les coupais dans la nuit elle ne m'en voudra pas, ce doit être un fardeau quotidien.

Je m'avançai enfin. Drago montra le passage qui menait au dortoir des filles et celui menant au dortoir des garçons. Il montra des petites anfractuosités dans les murs qui menaient à diverses ressources telles que des dragées surprise, des fondants au chaudron, des bouteilles de bierraubeurre gardé frais par l'enfoncement qui menait à la terre située directement sous les eaux glacés du lac. Mais rien ne semblait l'étonner. Moi lorsque j'avais eu connaissance de ces cachettes communes, j'étais heureuse. Elle, même pas le moindre haussement de sourcil. Elle paraissait s'attendre à tout ça.

Finalement elle amorça le départ vers le dortoir des filles. Je trouvais là une bonne occasion d'enfin parler aux garçons. Ils étaient assis en face de la cheminée.

« – Hey !

– Ah tiens, tu es encore là, je pensais que tu étais allée rejoindre Deeyana.

– Deeyana ? _répondis-je interloquée._

– Bah ouai, Deeyana Mikkelsen, tu sais la nouvelle ! _il s'adressa à moi comme lorsqu'on s'adresse à un enfant de quatre ans._

– Écoute, c'est pas de ma faute si je ne vois pas l'intérêt de retenir son prénom. _et c'était vrai d'ailleurs. _

– Jalouse, Pansy ?

– Pourquoi le serais-je ?

– Tu veux que je te cite toute les raisons ?

– Non merci bien. _j__e lançai__un regard froid à Drago_. Vous ne la trouvez pas bizarre ?

– C'est à dire ?

– Elle ne semblait s'étonner en rien de ce qu'elle découvrait.

– Ça s'appelle le contrôle des émotions, Pansy... _dit Blaise consterné. Je lui en donnerai__s,__ moi, du « contrôl__e »__! _

– Avez vous seulement vu le regard qu'elle m'a lancé lorsque j'ai parlé d'elle et de sa copine ?

– Entre nous, elle avait raison ! J'aurai réagis pareil si quelqu'un me posait des questions indiscrètes. Et puis j'aime les femmes de caractères. _j__e rêve où Drago venait _vraiment _de nous dire ça ?!_

– Nous mais sérieusement faut être aveugle pour ne pas voir quelque chose d'étrange chez elle et chez sa copine d'ailleurs !

– T'es _vraiment_ jalouse ma parole ! _s__'exclama Blaise._

– Hein ?!

– Oui, tu lui cherches des défauts depuis tout à l'heure ! Ça te dérange que tes deux garçons soient intéressés par une fille ?

– Arrête de dire des conneries Blaise. _i__l commençait vraiment par m'énerver là._

– T'inquiètes pas, chérie, personne ne te remplacera dans notre cœur... _qui m'a refilé ce con ?_

– Vous êtes dépitant, lorsque vous comprendrez qu'elle n'est pas nette vous …

– Oui on viendra s'excuser Pansy-chéri.

– Ta gueule Drago.

– Bonne nuit. _s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur. »_

Je levai mes yeux au ciel. Ils étaient affligeant. Il n'empêche qu'ils prenaient la situation à la rigolade, mais cette fille me semblait vraiment étrange. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre en quoi. Et ce regard. Il m'a vraiment choqué.

J'arrivai dans mon dortoir et je vis Mikkelsen se diriger précipitamment dans son lit. Je ne fis pas attention à elle. Je me préparai pour dormir. Ce n'était pas réconfortant de l'avoir près de moi. J'ouvris mon sac sous une impulsion et sortis une paire de ciseaux que je cachai sous mon oreiller. C'était déjà plus rassurant.


	3. Chapter 3 - Delaume Franca

_**Chapitre 3 – Delaume Franca**_

_**1er septembre 1994**_

– Dumbledore vous recevra dans un instant, nous dit McGonagall sur un ton glacial – son ton habituel, mais en plus sec encore, comme si sa voix s'était aiguisée au papier de verre avec l'âge !

Pourquoi avait-il fallut que l'on tombe sur _elle_, c'est à dire précisément celle que nous espérions éviter à tout prix ? Nous avions réussis à pénétrer dans l'enceinte du château, non pas sans encombre (car ''Deeyana'' ne maîtrisait pas bien encore ses cheveux d'un mètre vingt) mais sans que personne ne nous attrape ni ne nous entende, ce qui était déjà miraculeux. Puis, au détour du premier couloir, alors que nous nous pensions à l'abri et que nous commencions à discuter de nos plans, nous rentrâmes de pleins fouet dans cette grande girouette Gryffondorienne et sa robe de chambre à tartans écossais.  
Celle-ci n'avait donc rien d'autre à faire que de se balader dans les couloirs à quelques heures de la Répartition ?

Lorsque la professeur nous avait attrapé par le col de nos robes et nous avait tiré jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore telles des gamines de cinq ans que l'on trouve la main dans le peau de confiture, Deeyana n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui dire :

– Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire à cette heure ? Nous pouvons très bien allez nous même jusque chez Dumbledore.

Elle avait craché ce nom d'une telle manière que je dus lui asséner un coup de coude pour qu'elle daigne se calmer.

– Ah oui ? avait rétorqué McGonagall. Je vous trouve ici, rentrées par effractions dans notre château tels des rats de gouttières, alors mademoiselle vous auriez dès à présent intérêt à bien vous tenir et à mieux parler à vos supérieurs.

En voyant le visage de ''Deeyana'' fendue par une mimique de dégoût, je lui pinçai la main pour qu'elle ne rétorque rien d'autre. Et surtout pas qu'elle remette en doute l'autorité du professeur.  
Si nous voulions avoir une chance d'intégrer l'école, il nous fallait faire profil bas.

Nous étions montées jusqu'au deuxième étage dans le silence le plus tendu. Une fois devant la gargouille qui précédait les escaliers menant au bureau du directeur, McGonagall dit d'un ton solennel :  
– « Nids de cafards. »

J'échangeai un regard avec ''Deeyana'' en essayant de contenir mon rire nerveux.

Nous montâmes les escaliers en colimaçons, jusqu'à la porte en chêne que je revoyais pour la première fois depuis vingt et un ans. Le directeur nous reçu presque immédiatement.

C'était tellement étrange de se retrouver en face de lui que je fus submergée d'une dizaine d'émotions, toutes contradictoires et toutes assaillantes. J'entrai dans une colère immense à la seule vision du vieil homme assis à son bureau mais j'étais aussi émue de retrouver ce décors ancien et familier ; j'avais un sentiment de crainte qui me nouait la gorge, la peur que notre mascarade et notre secret soient mis à nus aussi rapidement, et j'étais aussi sur la défensive et prêt à en découdre de toute mes forces pour que tout se passe avec le minimum de dégât.

Le fait que je doives faire comme si je ne le connaissais pas, comme si je ne les connaissais _tous_ pas, McGonagall, Dumbledore, tout cela m'était d'une difficulté sans nom. J'avais beaucoup de mal à jouer l'ignorante.  
Mon cœur battait dans mes tempes.

Avant de pénétrer dans le bureau, je jetai un coup d'œil instinctif à ma tenue ainsi qu'à celle de ''Deeyana''. _Impeccable. _Ma robe bleue était fidèle aux uniformes de Beauxbâtons, et la tenue couverte de fourrure de ''Deeyana'' était si réaliste que je me serais volontiers laisser prendre au jeu moi-même. Comment faisait-elle, d'ailleurs, pour arborer un air aussi dur et déterminé ? Mon visage à moi devait bien afficher tout ce qui me passait par la tête tandis que ses lèvres à elle restaient résolument pincées.  
J'avais du mal à me dire que sous cette peau métissée et ses longs cheveux lisses se cachait ma grande sœur, mais je la retrouvais dans toutes les expressions qu'arboraient son visage, dans sa façon de marcher et le ton qu'elle donnait à ses mots. Cela me rassurait constamment. Le froncement de ses sourcils, sa voix sèche, son rire déjanté – tout ce qui me faisait du bien d'entendre et de voir. C'est difficile de se sentir soi-même et d'être à l'aise dans une autre enveloppe corporelle qui nous est complètement inconnue, et lorsque notre seul repère se voit lui aussi modifier – physiquement au moins –, il en faut peu pour devenir fou et perdre tous ses moyens.

Lorsque mon regard se posa sur les mains de ''Deeyana'' je vis qu'elle portait encore, sur ses longs doigts vernis de noirs, la chevalière de notre maison.

_Oh Merlin_.

Comment avions nous pût oublier ça ?!

Je lui donnai un coup de coude presque imperceptible. Elle tourna discrètement la tête vers moi, les yeux écarquillés par mon imprudence, et je lui pris la main en faisant tourner dans mes doigts la bague, reconnaissable à mille lieux. Elle était gravée d'un seau bien connu, celui de notre maison : une tête de mort trônant sur une main tenant fermement une baguette, trois corbeaux, et la célèbre devise_ « Toujours Pur »_.

Elle regarda sa bague et son regard fut immédiatement saisi de panique.

_Ciel.  
_Si _elle_ paniquait, nous avions du souci à nous faire ! Elle releva la tête en reprenant son calme. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? _Elle n'allait quand même pas se trimbaler avec un anneau criant« REGARDEZ ! JE SUIS DE LA FAMILLE BLACK ! REGARDEZ PAR ICI, HOUHOU ! » ?  
Je sentis alors une chaleur qui se rependit dans la zone où se situait mes mains et les siennes. Je baissai les yeux. Grâce à un sortilège informulé, elle avait transformé le blason gravé sur la chevalière par un symbole quelconque. La bague reluisait encore du sortilège tout frais. Je souris.

– Albus, j'ai trouvé ces deux élèves – qui s'étaient introduites illégalement et sciemment dans le château – en train de vagabonder dans les couloirs. Elles prétendent venir avec l'intention de « s'inscrire » à Poudlard.

La voix stricte de McGonagall me ramena à l'instant présent. Dumbledore haussa les sourcils et nous invita à nous asseoir.

Au même moment, Severus Rogue entra dans le bureau.

– Vous désiriez me voir ? lâcha-t-il de sa voix grave.

Je fus réellement ravi de le voir. Sa présence me soulagea grandement. Mais j'oubliais que je n'avais plus ma vraie apparence. Je failli même le prendre à partie et le tutoyer pour défendre notre cause avant de me rappeler...

– Vous tombez vraiment à point nommé, Severus, dit Dumbledore sans manquer de relever l'ironie de la situation.

Rogue traversa la pièce en nous octroyant un regard sévère et froid, ce qui finit de me remettre à ma place. Severus n'était plus le parrain de mon fils, mais « Professeur Rogue ». Je n'étais plus Narcissa Black, la mère de Drago et l'épouse de Lucius, mais « Miss Franca Delaume », la jeune fille de quatrième année qui débarquait de nulle part.

Et cela pour des mois. Autant que je m'y fasse le plus tôt possible.

Bizarrement, j'eus un pincement au cœur en sachant que Severus était si près de nous, mais tellement loin en même temps. ''Deeyana'', pour sa part, ne laissait rien paraître une fois de plus. Elle évitait de croiser le regard de qui que ce soit d'autre que Dumbledore.

– D'abord, nous dit Dumbledore après que McGonagall et Rogue fussent postés à ses côtés, puis-je connaître vos nom ?

Deeyana et moi échangeâmes un regard et un sourire.

– Je m'appelle Delaume Franca, dis-je.

Dumbledore hocha la tête et tourna son regard vers ma voisine, à qui je donnai un discret petit coup de genou sous le bureau. Elle me pinça le genou avec ses mains et se présenta :

– Mikkelsen Deeyana, annonça-t-elle d'une voix dure.

Pour la sympathie, on repassera.

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux. Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais une coupe à la garçonne maintenant.  
Je ne savais pas ce que je préférais – n'avoir presque plus de cheveux ou, au contraire, me retrouver comme ''Deeyana'' avec quinze kilomètres de poils de ma tête jusqu'à mes genoux. Au moins, elle, elle pouvait se faire des tresses et jouer dedans lorsqu'elle devait cacher son impatience.

– Je serais curieux, reprit Dumbledore d'une voix extraordinairement enjouée, de savoir ce qui a pu vous motiver au point de vous introduire dans l'enceinte de Poudlard le soir de la Répartition ?

_Oh. Si tu savais_, pensais-je narquoise.

– Comme McGonagall, commençais-je, je veux dire _le Professeur McGonagall_ – ''Deeyana'' eut un sourire mesquin – vous l'a dit, nous comptions nous inscrire à Poudlard et nous ne savions absolument pas comment nous y prendre.

– Entrer à Poudlard de cette manière vous est apparu comme la seule bonne solution ? s'énerva McGonagall.

Je me retins de dire quoi que ce soit et Dumbledore leva la main pour faire taire le professeur.

– Et pour quel raison désiriez vous intégrer l'école ? reprit le vieil homme.

– Ça me paraît évident, rétorqua ''Deeyana''.

Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil à nos uniformes.

– Effectivement, dit-il en souriant docilement, mais le plus évident n'est pas forcément ce qui s'avère être la vérité. Vous apprendrez qu'à Poudlard, on ne juge jamais en fonction des apparences.

Oh, _vraiment ! _faillis-je dire en regardant ostensiblement McGonagall.

– Alors ? reprit-il en attendant sa réponse.

Son calme apparent et sa docilité m'énervait dix fois plus que s'il nous avait disputer.

– Deeyana et moi avons récemment déménagé en Angleterre pour des raisons familiales. Nous étions...

– À Beauxbâtons et à Durmstrang, finit Dumbledore en inclinant la tête pour me dire qu'il avait saisit cette subtilité.

– Exact, dis-je vivement. Nous n'étions qu'en quatrième année et il nous paraissait impossible d'arrêter là nos études. C'est pourquoi nous sommes venu frapper à votre porte.

– Nous sommes des sangs-pur, précisa ''Deeyana''.

– Vous n'avez pas particulièrement l'accent français pour quelqu'un qui vient d'emménager, rétorqua McGonagall en me regardant.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que Dumbledore enchaîna :

– Et bien, mesdemoiselles, premièrement sachez que le sang n'est qu'un détail ici. Pas comme à Durmstrang, je le sais bien, reprit-il doucement alors que ''Deeyana'' allait lui rétorquer quelque chose. Cependant, il est tout à fait exceptionnel que des élèves intègrent Poudlard en cours de scolarité et sans préavis. Nous n'avons aucune connaissance de votre niveau, vos aptitudes et nous n'avons aucun moyen de vérifier la véracité de vos dires. D'autant plus que les années d'études ne valent pas la même chose partout.

McGonagall arborait un petit sourire victorieux.

– Cependant...

Et elle le perdit immédiatement.

– Nous allons commencer par nous baser sur une confiance mutuelle pour ce qui est de savoir si, oui ou non, vous dites vrai dans ce que vous nous avez raconté sur vous depuis le début. De plus, je ne peux vous refuser l'accès à l'éducation en refusant votre demande – bien qu'elle n'ait pas commencé dans les meilleurs conditions qui soient.

– Excusez moi, Dumbledore, s'exclama McGonagall, mais je trouve cela étrange que deux élèves venus d'Europe continentale sache où se trouve notre école et puisse s'y introduire de la sorte en étant accueilli à bras ouvert,_ surtout_ _cette année_.

– Certes, lui répondit-il calmement, mais je trouverais dommage de fermer nos portes à ces deux jeunes filles visiblement avides de connaissances et avec une volonté des plus férus,_ surtout cette année_.

Il nous fit un sourire entendu, et nous essayâmes de lui rendre la pareil mais cela rendait bien trop faux. Il était étrange qu'il ne voit le manège qui se jouait sous son nez.

Nous surestimons bien trop souvent ce qui sont à la tête de certaines choses.

– Et dans quelle maison allons-nous les placer ? s'interrogea McGonagall qui ne tenait plus en place d'énervement. Elles ne peuvent plus passer sous le Choipeaux magique !

– Et pourquoi cela ? demanda Rogue sur un ton posé.

C'était la première fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche depuis que nous avions commencé à parler.  
Et il était de notre côté, visiblement.

– Je refuse qu'une élève de Durmstrang ait la possibilité d'aller à Gryffondor, rétorqua-t-elle brutalement. Ma maison n'accueillera pas ses deux jeunes filles, si tant est qu'elles intègrent Poudlard, ce à quoi je m'oppose de surcroît.

– Allons bon ! s'exclama Rogue sans avoir l'air surpris.

– Je crois savoir, dit Dumbledore en mettant fin à l'altercation des deux zigoteaux, que la détermination et l'ambition sont des qualités particulièrement appréciés à Serpentard. Me trompe-je, Severus?

– Absolument, répondit Rogue. Nous apprécions _vraiment_ ceux qui démontrent un esprit rusé, dans le but de parvenir à leur fins.

– Qu'importe les moyens ? ricana McGonagall.

Elle l'avait vraiment mauvaise.

– La fin justifie_ toujours _les moyens, Minerva, lâcha Severus d'un ton sec en faisant claquer sa langue.  
Il nous regarda, Deeyana et moi même, et l'espace d'un instant je me demanda si lui – qui était vraiment malin – n'avait pas comprit ?

Non._  
Impossible. _  
Mon sang se glaça pourtant.

Dumbledore s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et sourit.

– Je crois que cette école à le don pour attirer des élèves possédant un certain dédain pour le règlement. Il faisait sans doute seulement allusion à notre intrusion dans le château, mais il ignorait à quel point il avait raison.

– Je crois même que le plus célèbre d'entre eux se trouve à Gryffondor, s'autorisa Rogue.

Deeyana pouffa à mon côté et Dumbledore eut un petit sourire en coin. McGonagall ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et préféra sans aller, aussitôt la remarque de son collège lancée.

– Peu m'importe ce qu'il advient d'elles, tant qu'elles ne posent pas de problème à ma maison et ses élèves.

Et elle quitta le bureau immédiatement, sa cape verte émeraude fendant l'air.

– Je crois que c'est entendu, souffla Dumbledore. Miss Mikkelsen, Miss Delaume, bienvenue à Poudlard. Je compte bien sûr sur vous pour nous causer le moins de problèmes, à l'avenir.

– Bien sûr, répondit Deeyana en souriant.

Sur le moment, je fus soulagée que tout se soit passé à notre avantage, mais également particulièrement effrayée par l'air si crédible de ''Deeyana''. Sa réponse et son ton assuré me donna des frissons.

Ça y est, nous étions à Poudlard. Ou plutôt, nous étions _de nouveau_ à Poudlard.

* * *

Bonjour ... Je suis en retard ^^

Voilà le chapitre 3, écrit par Castalie, où vous avez enfin pu connaître la vrai identité de Deeyana et Franca. D'ailleurs, Bellatrix et Narcissa ont emprunté mon enveloppe corporel et celle de Castalie. . .  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, à dans deux semaines ;)

Deedi.  
Voilà voilà x'D


	4. Chapter 4 - Lovegood Luna

_**Chapitre 4 – Lovegood Luna**_

_**5 Septembre 1994**_

La journée était très belle. Il y avait un gros soleil et beaucoup de vent. J'avais troqué mes collants et mon pull contre des soquettes et un gilet. Je venais tout juste de sortir du grand Hall et me rendais vers la serre numéro trois pour mon cours de botanique. Je resserrais mon gilet autour de moi pendant que le vent s'emparait de mes cheveux. J'arrivais sans peine derrière la serre et vis non loin Harry, Hermione et Ron. Ils avaient l'air occupés mais je voulais leur dire bonjour. Je m'empressai donc de les retrouver.

Lorsque j'arrivais à leur hauteur, ils ne m'avaient toujours pas aperçu. J'attendais qu'ils eussent finis leur conversation pour parler, j'avais le temps de toute façon.

« – Oui, et bien si vous ne voulez pas venir avec moi je ne vous force pas.

– Hermione arrête de dire des bêtises !_ s'exclama Ron._

– Je ne dis pas de bêtises, combien de fois devrais-je vous le répéter : ces filles ne sont pas nettes, cinq jour à peine ont passés depuis la rentrée et j'ai déjà vu Mikkelsen somnoler en cour de soins des créatures magiques.

– Nous on somnole bien en Histoire de la Magie, tu n'en fais pas tout un plat !

– Mais ce n'est pas comparable, idiot !

– Je n'ai rien à lui reprocher moi, si ce n'est qu'elle est à Serpentard._ rétorqua Harry_

– Mais …

– C'est bon, Hermione, arrête de stresser pour rien ! »

J'avais presque oublié que j'étais venue les saluer, je parlai donc avant qu'ils puissent relancer la conversation.

« – Bonjour vous trois. »

Ron qui était à côté de moi sursauta en mettant une main sur son cœur. Pourquoi réagit-il ainsi, lui avais-je fais peur ?

« – Luna ! Tu m'as fait peur, depuis quand es tu là ?_ gagné, j'avais raison._

– Oh depuis quelques minutes, je voulais venir vous dire bonjour !

– C'est gentil, mais tu as cours où ?_ me demanda Hermione._

– Et bien à la serre n°3 et vous ?

– On a Sortilège.. Mais tu sais qu'on se rend là bas, on est déjà assez loin des serres, maintenant ! _me fit remarquer Harry, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'on s'était autant éloigné..._

– Merci, Harry, je vous laisse les amis... À plus tard ! »

Je couru rejoindre les serres et entra dans celle qui m'intéressait. Ils venaient de s'installer, je n'étais pas si en retard après tout. Je m'assis au fond de la salle . En repensant à la petite altercation que j'avais eu plus tôt, je me rappelais d'une chose. Hermione parlait de Deeyana. Elle la soupçonnait d'être bizarre. A vrai dire, je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé d'elles à mal. C'est plutôt étrange finalement. Je n'avais eu l'occasion que de voir Franca. D'ailleurs, à mieux y repenser, je ne la trouvais pas anormale. Cependant, elle avait une manie récurrente depuis la rentré. Elle s'asseyait devant la cheminée, droite comme un i, et son visage restait impassible. Ce n'était tellement pas naturel. Je ne l'avais même pas observé plus que dû, elle n'avait pas eu mon attention avant aujourd'hui.

J'allais continuer de m'enfoncer dans mes pensées lorsque le Professeur Chourave me demanda de bien vouloir faire comme les autres, c'est à dire empoter une plante qui était en ce moment même étalée grossièrement sur notre table de bois. Elle devait avoir froid la pauvre.

.

Les cours venaient enfin de se terminer. Le ciel s'était, entre-temps, recouvert. Le vent se faisait plus présent et bientôt mon gilet n'avait plus aucune utilité tant le froid été mordant. Je m'avançais, seule, derrière les autres élèves de ma classe. Nous nous rendions tous à l'intérieur vers la Grande Salle. Je m'assis au bout de la table près des portes, ainsi je n'aurais pas à trop marcher.

Je me servis de ce qui se trouver devant moi, c'est à dire des pâtes et de la viande. Je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir près de moi. Ah tiens, c'est Rolf. C'était un sixième année. Il était vraiment très gentil comme garçon, je l'ai rencontré l'année passé. Il m'avait défendu face à un Poufsouffle qui voulait me voler mon sac et l'accrocher au Saule Cogneur -je sais ce qu'il voulait faire étant donné que c'était déjà arrivé lorsque je venais d'entrer en première année.

J'avais remercié Rolf et depuis il venait manger avec moi. Il n'essayait pas de me parler plus que de raison en dehors des repas. Et j'étais contente d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager mon dîner.

Enfin bref, Rolf s'était donc assis et alors que je me tournais pour lui dire bonsoir, mon regard survola la table des Serpentard. Je vis Deeyana et toute la discussion qui avait eu lieu le matin même me revint. J'entrepris de la regarder mais elle était trop loin. Je cherchai donc la nouvelle tête blonde que notre Maison avait accueilli. Après avoir regarder toute la rangée d'élève nous faisant face de l'autre coté de la table, j'entrepris de me pencher vers l'arrière et regarder sur ma propre rangée. Je la vis donc cinq têtes plus loin.

La table n'était pas encore bien remplie. Je pris donc mon assiette, me leva et contourna la table pour m'asseoir face à Rolf. Celui ci m'avait regardé tout le long, portant dans son regard l'ensemble des questions que se posaient tous ceux qui m'avaient vu. Je ne lui répondis pas. A quoi bon? Comprendrait-il seulement pourquoi je n'avais pas attendus un autre jour, un moment plus opportun ? Je m'assis donc. Cette fois ci j'avais dans mon champ de vision la blonde quelques places plus loin.

Je l'observais, elle avait un nez qui se retroussait, et si je n'avais pas vu l'excellent repas qui se pavanait sous son nez, j'aurai pu croire qu'il y avait de l'ordure sur la table. Elle était assise, droite et fière, ne posait jamais ses coudes sur la table, prenait soin de découper sa viande le couteau dans la main droite, pliait la salade et ne la découpait pas. Il y avait là tous les éléments nécessaires pour une matière à part entière. Il y avait-il «_ Tenue et comportement _» enseigné à Beauxbâtons ?

Et là, son regard croisa le mien. Elle haussa un sourcil et son regard perçant me laissa bouche bée. Rolf qui me parlait depuis bientôt deux minutes me vit me tourner de tout mon buste vers la table des Serpentard. Il soupira d'un air amusé. Je ne l'étais pas vraiment. Mon regard balaya l'assemblé. Je m'arrêtais à la tête blonde reconnaissable entre mille. Drago Malefoy. Le même nez retroussé, les mêmes manières. À mieux y regarder, il y avait les mêmes iris bleu pâle et la même teinte de cheveux. Quoique celle de Franca était plus vive que celle de Drago. Était-ce des coïncidences ou il y avait un lien entre eux ?

Je revins à ma cible d'origine. Franca me regardait impassible cependant ses lèvres étaient pincées. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, interrogea son voisin et celui ci me regarda. Il secoua de droite à gauche sa tête et lui chuchota en retour quelque chose qui semblait l'étonner.

« – Hey, Luna, il y a du pudding, regarde. »

Je regardai Rolf avec un immense sourire qu'il me rendit. Je pris le fameux dessert entre mes mains. Si ce soir je croise les Elfes, je leur donnerai mes compliments, ils faisaient les meilleurs desserts que j'avais eu l'occasion de goûter. De vrai petits chefs.


	5. Chapter 5 - Granger Hermione

_**Bonne lecture ! :) **_

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 – Granger Hermione**_

_**Samedi 14 Septembre**_

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'on faisait là...

Ron, Harry et moi-même étions près du Saule Cogneur. _Trop_ près du Saule cogneur si vous voulez mon avis. Ron avait proposé l'idée, Harry avait acquiescé et je n'avais rien d'autre à faire, du coup j'ai suivis. Harry avait argumenté qu'il y aurait du calme et que je pourrais lire mes livres. Normal que ça serait calme, quel idiot voudrait s'approcher de cet arbre ? Nous étions donc près et à cette distance j'entendais parfaitement les branches craquer et se tordre dans tout les sens pour essayer de nous atteindre.

Mis à part ce petit désagrément, je dois avouer que la journée était plutôt belle. Il ne faisait ni trop chaud ni trop froid. Harry et Ron parlait, comme la moitié de Poudlard, du Tournoi qui aurait bientôt lieu. Ils alternaient aussi sur l'apparition des mangemorts durant la Coupe du Monde -cela nous avait quand même bien marqué.- et sur le nouveau professeur et ses méthodes particulières pour enseigner. Pour ma part je lisais un livre emprunté à la bibliothèque. Tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que je voie deux silhouettes se diriger vers nous.

Au loin cela ressemblait surtout à deux tâches noires : l'une à la touche bleue l'autre à la touche verte. Plus les tâches se rapprochaient, plus on pouvait les identifier. Delaume et Mikkelsen. À mieux y regarder, j'ai pu comprendre qu'elle s'en allait vers un autre arbre imposant non loin du Saule.

Je fronçai mes sourcils. Ces deux filles me semblaient de plus en plus bizarres, je n'arrivais vraiment pas à les cerner. Nous avions eu six heures de cour en commun avec Serpentard. Je ne sais pas si c'est la matière, mais Mikkelsen ne participait à rien, regardait les animaux -car nous étudions Soin des Créatures Magiques avec eux- avec ennuie. Je l'ai même vu somnoler à un moment... Et lorsque Hagrid lui posait des questions, elle réfléchissait et semblait tester les limites du demi-géant avant d'enfin dire la bonne réponse. Sur les six heures, elle en avait séché deux.

Pareil pour Delaume. Cependant nous avions, avec les Serdaigle, Sortilège. Elle réussissait parfaitement ses sorts et semblait les connaître comme l'on peut connaître qu'un plus un faisaient deux. Même moi je n'avais pas réussi mes sorts aussi rapidement qu'elle. Je ne sais pas comment on enseignait à Beauxbâtons, mais cela devait être intensif. Et du coup, sachant que nous passions trois heures sur un même sort -une heure de théorie, deux heures de pratiques-, et qu'elle arrivait à faire le sort d'essai du cour de théorie avec brio, elle dormait les deux autres heures. Et elle a séché, quant à elle, une heure de cour pratique.

Étais-je la seule à trouver ça bizarre ?!

« – Les garçons ?

– Mmmh ?_ répondit avec grâce ce très cher Harry_

– Je peux vous parler de quelque chose ?

– Si c'est sur Mikkelsen

– Ou sur Delaume. _coupa Ron._

– Oui voilà, et bien c'est pas la peine, Hermione.

– Mais, il y a un truc qui cloche chez elles ! Vous ne pouvez pas le nier ! _m'exclamai-je_

– Et bien si ! Après deux semaines, nous aurions remarqué si il y avait quelque chose d'anomal !

– Vous êtes aveugles ou comment ça se passe ? Comment peuvent-elles connaître autant de choses sur notre programme !?

– Hermione. _commença Ron avec une voix beaucoup trop calme_. Tu n'es pas la seule à réviser pendant les vacances et à apprendre les manuels par cœur !

– Oui, mais contrairement à elles, je ne dors pas et ne sèche pas les cours !

– Et bien tu devrais ! _objecta Ron. Je le regardais, offusquée, attendant qu'il donne de bons arguments._ Vraiment, tu as passé trois ans ici, et mis à part nos missions dangereuses tu n'as jamais raté de cours. Même lorsque tu étais malade, tu préférais ramener ta couverture que de rester dans ton lit.

– Excusez moi de vouloir faire ce que l'on fait dans une école : travailler et apprendre !

– Oui mais cette école est aussi notre maison ! Tu ne fais pas que travailler à la maison !

– Et bien figures toi que …

– Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu passes tes vacances à ça. Laisse ces pauvres filles, tant mieux pour elles si elles connaissent déjà tout des cours et d'ailleurs elles ont de la chance de pouvoir dormir en classe la conscience tranquille..._ remarqua le rouquin d'un air rêveur._

– Non mais je rêve..._ je ne croyais vraiment pas ce que j'entendais._

– Écoute, Hermione, tu es très gentille mais tu le serais encore plus en arrêtant d'être aussi paranoïaque. Elles ne t'ont rien fait ! Maintenant je ne veux plus que tu remettes cette histoire en avant. _me dit Harry._

– Oui Papa. _déclarais-je avec un air déçu._ Mais je veux juste préciser qu'ici, le paranoïaque, c'est toi.

– Cause toujours ! »

Et Harry me frappa galamment l'épaule en riant. Nous nous allongeâmes donc sur le sol en regardant le ciel parsemé de nuage. Harry s'endormit et pendant ce temps, Ron et moi parlâmes du dernier cour de Métamorphose. Depuis l'histoire avec Sirius, _Monsieur_ Weasley veut devenir Animagus non déclaré. Après l'aspect important de la chose _-le fait qu'il doit être déclaré sinon ça serait illégal, le fait que ça demande beaucoup de travail et qu'il a déjà du mal avec ses cours de Divination etc.- _nous passâmes à l'aspect ludique, c'est à dire s'imaginer nos animagus. Cependant, toujours allongés, dans l'herbe, nous reçûmes en pleine face les premières gouttes de pluie qu'amenait la grosse masse nuageuse dans le ciel.

Je m'occupais de ranger mes livres laissés sur l'herbe près de moi et Ron s'occupait de réveiller Harry en douceur -comprendre tirer son bras jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette debout. Nous courrions jusqu'au château lorsque la pluie s'arrêta aussi vite qu'elle était apparu. Ron proposa donc de se rendre dans la salle commune pour aller faire une partie d'échec.

Alors que nous montions les escaliers, je vis Mikkelsen et Delaume -elles avaient dû rentrer au château avant nous...- plus à l'avant en train de parler de quelque chose qui semblait sujet à des controverses sachant que le ton montait entre les deux élèves. Nous arrivions dans un couloir et les deux filles s'arrêtèrent près des murs en chuchotant bien fort. Je ne le fis pas remarquer mais je faisais en sorte de marcher plus vite afin d'intercepter la conversation. Arriver à quelques mètres j'entendis les bribes de la dite conversation.

« – Deeyana, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça !

– Et pourquoi pas ?!

– On se fait déjà remarquer dès les premières semaines !

– C'est ma faute maintenant si on connaît déjà tout ?

– Tu t'attendais à un niveau plus avancé ?

– Allons dans un endroit plus sûr... »

Mikkelsen me lança un regard noir et je compris que je m'étais arrêté quelques secondes en les fixant. Elles rebroussaient chemin et allaient prendre de nouveau l'escalier et alors que j'allais les suivre, Harry me prit par le bras et me traîna jusque Ron. En route il me dit d'une voix consternée :

« – Arrête de les embêter, Hermione !

– Elles dénigrent le niveau de notre École ! Tu as entendu ce qu'elles ont dit ?!

– Elles sont fortes c'est tout !

– Oui mais ce qu'on nous apprend est normal pour un niveau de quatrième année !

– Allez viens, et je te rappelle, on ne parle plus d'elles !

– Oui, c'est bon, tu peux me lâcher maintenant. »

Nous arrivâmes au portrait de la Grosse Dame. Ron dit le mot-de-passe et nous entrâmes. Harry et Ron filèrent vers la table de l'échiquier, au fond de la salle commune. Je me dirigeai moi vers la bibliothèque et pris un livre. Je m'assis sur le canapé à côté d'un grand brun : sixième année il me semble.

Le livre était ouvert sur mes genoux mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Je devais vraiment penser à aller vérifier le système d'éducation français et nordique. Peut-être que cela m'apprendrait plus sur le niveau des élèves de quatorze ans dans les diverses écoles de Magie. Poudlard était réputé être l'une des -si ce n'est pas _la_- meilleures d'Europe. Pourquoi étaient-elles si confiante quant à leur niveau ?

Peut-être n'avait-elles pas quatorze ans ? Elles me semblaient plus âgées que ce soit dans leurs traits ou dans leur manière d'être. Mais pourquoi étaient-elles en quatrième année alors ? Non, elles avaient quatorze ans, c'est sûr, Dumbledore les aurait mises dans les classes supérieures sinon. Mais alors, qu'était-ce leur secret ? Je pense que j'étais un peu jalouse. Je n'avais jamais croisé leur tête à la bibliothèque et elles étaient toujours à l'extérieur. Elles ne paraissaient pas enclines à réviser. Mais alors, pourquoi avaient-elles ce niveau ?

Et puis Harry et Ron étaient bien bêtes. Ils s'intéressaient au Professeur Maugrey, mais les deux nouvelles ne leur posaient pas de problèmes. Je devrais commencer à faire ma petite enquête sur elles. C'est sur cette bonne résolution que Ron vint me sortir de mes songes pour aller manger.


	6. Chapter 6 - Mikkelsen Deeyana

_**V**oilà le sixième chapitre, écrit par Castalie !_

_Bonne lecture à vous !_

_Deedi._

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 – Mikkelsen Deeyana**_

_**Mardi 1**__**7**__** Septembre**_

Le dortoir – tout comme la salle commune – était entièrement vide. Je pouvais presque entendre le murmure du vent entre les murs de pierres. Tous les Serpentard étaient partis en cours de bon matin, tels de véritable toutous réglés par la sonnerie de Poudlard. Je n'avais personnellement pas eu la foi de me lever pour voir McGonagall en métamorphose et me taper la parlotte de Binns en Histoire de la Magie – qui plus est en compagnie des Poufsouffle.

Je ne reconnaissais plus rien, à Poudlard. Certes, la salle commune des Serpentard était restée la même dans son mobilier, les escaliers continuaient de n'en faire qu'à leur tête, les professeurs enseignaient tous dans les mêmes classes qu'autrefois... mais plus rien ne semblait avoir de valeur. On ne défendait plus ce qui en valait la peine. Les maisons ne représentaient plus grand chose, comparé à autre fois, lorsque _nous_ étions à Poudlard. Même les Serpentard, qui étaient pourtant ceux qui avait le mieux protégés leurs valeurs, semblaient se complaire dans cette fausse entente avec les autres maisons. Ils semblaient avoir acceptés, comme une fatalité, que les Gryffondor aient le monopole de l'attention, de l'estime et des Coupe de Quidditch.

Et je n'ignorais pas que tout cela était à cause de Potter. _Harry_ le merveilleux trousse-pet_ Potter_.

Mais j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter pour l'instant.

Enfin, ça, c'était ce que je me disais pour sortir de mon lit tout les jours et affronter les nouvelles heures dans ce corps immonde. C'était le plus affreux sacrifice que j'ai jamais fait de ma vie, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour rien. Pour rassurer Cissy.

Il n'y avait rien qui soit dangereux à Poudlard, rien que je ne pourrais personnellement réduire en miette, aucune menace qui vaille la peine de s'attarder dessus plus d'une demi-seconde. C'était _ça_, l'endroit où Drago se trouvait en danger ? C'était ici que Narcissa redoutait qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ? Une école où les seuls soucis sont les bombes à eaux du plus insignifiant des esprits, Peeves ?

Cela faisait plus de deux semaines que nous étions coincées ici, dans tout les sens du terme : coincées dans un corps inconnu, dans une école où nous avions déjà eu notre heure de gloire, dans un rôle à jouer constamment ! Je n'en pouvais plus. Drago ne craignait rien ici, contrairement à ce que nous avions cru. Cissy s'était fait des idées, comme d'habitude.

La seule chose qui me donnait du fil à retordre était ces morveux constamment autour de moi, à m'épier, à me poser des questions, à faire leurs curieux et leurs gentils juste pour m'avoir dans leur poche !

Surtout cette _Pansy_. Tout les soirs depuis deux semaines, lorsqu'elle croyait que je dormais alors que je ne faisais que ressasser mes mauvaises pensées, je voyais luire sous son oreiller, grâce la lumière de la lune, la lame mal aiguisée d'une vulgaire paire de ciseaux.

Une paire de ciseaux. Une arme moldu aussi inoffensive qu'un Véracrasse, pour se protéger d'une '' nouvelle élève venue de Durmstrang ''. Une paire de ciseaux contre Bellatrix Lestrange.  
Pauvre petite créature.

Je m'assis sur mon matelas. Les courtines de mon lit étaient encore fermées. Il était bientôt onze heures du matin mais la motivation restait totalement absente de mon corps. Je pris ma baguette et lança un lumos.

Je ne m'y ferais_ jamais_.

Narcissa avait de la chance, elle restait blanche et blonde et gardait ses yeux bleus. Moi, je devais me coltiner un changement massif : une métisse de taille moyenne, aux longs cheveux lisses et au corps plus mince que je ne l'ai jamais eu, même dans mes jeunes années.

Je m'étais d'ailleurs assise sur mes cheveux – _encore_. Ils ne me facilitaient absolument pas la tâche : premièrement, absolument_ tout le monde_ tenait à passer une main dedans, à jouer avec comme si nous avions élever des cochons ensemble et que, sous prétexte que nous étions dans la même maison, ils pouvaient tous y faire des tresses ou n'importe quoi d'autre pour les emmêler. Seule Pansy se tenait à distance de ma chevelure, comme si elle avait des pouvoirs chamaniques, ce qui me faisait doucement rire. Deuxièmement, je ne savais jamais quoi faire avec ce mètre et demi de cheveux, et j'avais donc des manières de véritable potiche.

Je commençais pourtant à savoir quelle genre de coiffure je pouvais faire avec ceux-ci pour qu'ils m'agacent le moins possible. Au moins, si mes cheveux me prenaient du temps, ils me faisaient penser à autre chose.

Je les pris donc et les ramena sur mon épaule gauche. J'étouffai alors un juron. Les cheveux venaient de frôler ce que j'appelais communément l'Oreille Maudite.

Qui a idée de se faire autant de trous dans l'oreille ?! Était-ce seulement possible sans que ce soit interdit ou dangereux ? J'en comptabilisait cinq sur l'Oreille Maudite, dont un qui me faisait franchement mal : elle venait sans doute de se le faire, cette sotte.

J'aurais dû penser à regarder ses oreilles avant de prendre quelques uns de ses cheveux pour le Polynectar. D'ailleurs, j'avais désespérer dès le moment où il avait fallut lui arracher des mèches de cheveux, qui se trouvaient être aussi longues qu'une jambe. J'aurais dû voir cela comme un signe – mais dans le noir et le chaos, impossible de réfléchir ou de prendre conscience des choses. Sinon, je n'aurais certainement pas choisi une métisse non plus. Qu'importe, le mal est fait. Je dois bien porter ma croix.  
Je commençai donc une tresse en passant outre la douleur qui me tiraillait. Lorsque j'eus finis, j'éteignis ma baguette et la cloche sonna. Onze heures.

J'enfilai ma cape de Serpentard – la seule chose que je sois ravis de retrouver ici –, sortis de la salle commune et me dirigeai vers la Bibliothèque, certainement pour la première fois de ma vie. J'étais presque sûre d'y trouver Cissy qui avaient une heure de libre dans son emploi du temps de Serdaigle.  
Les seules personnes qui me toisaient de haut en bas lorsqu'ils me croisaient dans le couloir étaient les Gryffondor, et je n'hésitais pas à leur rendre la pareille. L'avantage certains du corps que j'avais emprunté – celui de '' Deeyana '' – était que ces yeux étaient, eux aussi, noirs. Ça, au moins, ça ne changeait pas. Cissy, par exemple, n'intimidaient personne avec ses deux prunelles pâlottes.

Effectivement, en entrant dans l'immense Bibliothèque, j'eus la bonne fortune de l'apercevoir immédiatement. Elle était assise à une table en face de l'entrée, enfoncée dans sa chaise, feuilletant un petit livres de contes. Cela m'exaspérait de la voir si à l'aise dans son nouveau rôle tandis que je me coltinais la surveillance de Drago et les regards suspicieux de Parkinson. Elle s'était même fait plusieurs « amies », alors que nous nous étions mises d'accords : on ne s'attache à personne. Trop dangereux. Et puis elle assistait presque à tout les cours, ce qui faisait que je passais la plupart de mes journées seule à ruminer dans ma salle commune. Certes, il y avait une réputation de Serdaigle à tenir, mais de là à se plier à toutes les règles !

En franchissant l'entrée de la Bibliothèque, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi. D'un regard bien senti, je dissuadai certaines personnes de dire quoi que ce soit et je m'approchai de Cissy. Elle releva le nez en apercevant ma cape verte – la seule de la pièce, je suppose – et me fit un sourire interrogateur. Je posai mes mains à plat sur la table et me penchai vers elle :

« –_ Je peux te parler ?_ demandais-je.

– _Deedi,_ s'exclama alors une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien,_ tu n'es pas en Histoire de la Magie ?_ »

Je tournai ma tête très lentement pour apercevoir la chevelure platine de mon neveu Drago, qui s'approchait de moi d'un air fier. Flanqués à ses côtés, comme d'habitude, ses acolytes Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson. Blaise me souriait ostensiblement. Pansy, nettement moins.

« –_ Toi non plus,_ fis-je remarquer en essayant de paraître aimable.

–_ Le jour où tu me verras chez Binns, il pleuvra des Chocogrenouilles !_ »

Cissy sourit en le voyant approcher. Elle avait du mal à ne pas regarder son fils avec des yeux... eh bien, des yeux de mère. Drago, lui, ne faisait nullement attention à elle. Ce devait être blessant, et c'était un peu gênant pour moi qui était depuis peu le centre de toute son attention.

« –_ J'attends ce jour avec impatience, alors,_ m'efforçai-je de dire.

– _Tu n'étais pas non plus en Métamorphose,_ cracha Pansy.

J'inspirai un grand coup.

– _J'ai un peu.. de difficulté à suivre les cours du professeur McGonagall._

Blaise et Drago rirent.

–_ Pourquoi, elle t'énerve, Minerve ?_ ( Zabini paraissait très fier de cette blague et je n'osai pas rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Je levai les yeux au ciel et gardai pour moi mes réflexions – c'était bien là une première ! )

_– Tu viens avec nous ?_ me proposa Drago en m'empoignant le bras. »

Aucun des trois n'avait lancé un regard à Cissy – je veux dire, '' Franca '' – depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés près de moi. Je me dégageai violemment de l'emprise de Drago, et qu'importe si ce geste était sauvage et blessant.

« –_ Je dois parler à Franca._

_– Je vois,_ fit-il d'un ton glacial.

– _Allons nous-en,_ proposa Pansy en faisant claquer sa cape verte et noire dans les airs et en entraînant avec elles les garçons. »

Une fois qu'ils eurent quittés la pièce, je reposa les yeux sur Cissy – _Franca_.

« –_ Ce n'est pas le moment de te fâcher avec eux !_ s'énerva '' Franca '' en montrant du regard la porte par laquelle venaient de partir les trois Serpentard.

–_ Cette fille est une véritable peste,_ répliquais-je en parlant de Pansy, _je n'ai pas besoin de me fâcher avec elle. C'est elle qui n'aime personne._

_– Tu peux parler, '' Deedi ''_, ricana-t-elle. »

Elle m'arracha un sourire. Cependant, je nous sentais épiées et j'arrêtai bien vite de paraître joyeuse. La sensation d'être observée était beaucoup trop forte pour que nous puissions avoir une discussion tranquillement. Pourtant, lorsque je balayais les alentours du regard, je ne voyais que des Serdaigle travaillant avec érudition, la tête dans leurs manuels, leurs plumes grattant le parchemin. Je devenais paranoïaque avec ce jeu de rôle malsain, ce dédoublement de personnalité : Bellatrix – Deeyana et Narcissa – Franca.

Mais la Bibliothèque était peut-être l'endroit le plus sûr pour se faire des confidences. Les couloirs du château grouillaient de fantômes à la langue bien pendue et d'élèves curieux. Et puis, les murs ont des oreilles, alors que la bibliothèque n'a que des étagères.

Je me résolue donc et m'assis à côté de Cissy, en évaluant la distance entre nous et le Serdaigle le plus proche. Quelques tables nous séparaient des autres élèves. Tant mieux.

Je me penchai vers Cissy et chuchotai :

« –_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous sommes encore là. Personne ne risque rien ici, même pas Potter et surtout pas Drago._

–_ Chut,_ me demanda-t-elle en lançant des regards aux alentours._ On ne_ peut pas _partir_. Il_ ne vas pas intervenir après quelques semaines de cours, ce serait trop louche !__ ! De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'on dirait à Dumbledore ?_

_– Rien, voilà ce qu'on lui dirait ! Je n'ai aucun compte à lui rendre. On peut toujours dire qu'on déménage encore._

_– N'importe quoi ! On a fait le plus gros, en plus._

_– Je ne tiendrais jamais jusqu'à la fin de l'année_, pestai-je en m'enfonçant dans ma chaise.

_– Je veux d'abord voir comment va se dérouler le début du Tournoi. Cet événement de dernière minute ne me dit rien qui vaille._

_– Oui, au cas où Drago se ferait draguer par une petite française de Beauxbâtons ! »_

Elle me lança un regard noir. J'esquissai un petit sourire narquois.

Mais elle n'était pas la seule à me regarder.

Mon regard capta des yeux bien trop curieux, qui nous épiaient depuis le fond de la Bibliothèque.  
Cette vermine fouineuse, aux yeux baladeurs, disparut immédiatement derrière les rangées de livres lorsque nos regards se croisèrent. Par réflexe, j'empoignai ma baguette et me préparai à me lever. J'allais m'empresser de lui apprendre quelques bonnes manières. Premièrement, en lui retirant le sens dont elle se servait très mal : la vue.

Je sentais plus que jamais la rage qui bouillonnait dans mon sang.

Poudlard était définitivement peuplé de raclures dérangeantes. Des raclures de bas-fonds indiscrètes, en plus de ça.

Mais alors que j'allais me lever, Cissy me posa la main sur la cuisse et me força à la regarder.

« –_ Qui-est-ce ?_ me demanda-t-elle tout bas. »

Elle savait que nous étions observés. Elle avait remarqué mon regard foudroyant. Mais elle ne pouvait se retourner sans attirer l'attention.

Je n'avais rien vu d'autre que des yeux marrons effrayés. J'étais presque sûr de les avoir déjà vu.  
C'était forcément quelqu'un qui nous guettait souvent... Je cherchai tant bien que mal à retrouver l'espion dans la salle, à capter quelques indices à travers les rangées de livres... je ne vis d'abord rien puis... ah, si... tiens... une cape à la bordure rouge... une chevelure ébouriffée...

« – _Granger, la pète-sec,_ dis-je d'un ton cassant. »

Le regard de Narcissa s'enflamma et elle se retourna.

Mais nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre ça. Cissy avait raison. Après tout ce que nous avions fait, nous ne pouvions pas nous griller aussi facilement. Et ça allait bientôt dégénérer. La houle s'était déjà levée dans le regard de Cissy.

Alors, je rangeai ma baguette avec peine, pris sur moi, inspira, et me levai. Je tirai ma sœur par la main.

« – _Viens_, lui dis-je, bien qu'elle ait toujours le regard rivé sur Granger, dans le fond de la bibliothèque.

_– Je me demande combien de temps encore nous aurons affaire à elle,_ demanda Cissy en grinçant des dents.

_– Plus longtemps,_ lui assurai-je.»

* * *

Merci d'avoir tout lu ! :)

A dans deux semaines !


End file.
